Draven/Strategy
Skill Usage * Above all, it is important to remember that while mastering use and catching of in conjunction with is key to maximizing damage output, he will still deal carry damage without these skills available. Positioning is the most important goal for any player. * will fall differently depending on movements right before it hits. ** If stands still, will fall directly on top of him or to his immediate left or right. *** This effect can most easily be achieved by pressing 'S' on your keyboard after attacking, which will cause your Champion to stop all current actions and prevent him from starting new ones, making him stand still. This is also very useful to stop Draven from throwing his second axe, making it easier to maintain 2 stacks. *** This is the easiest way to make use of during a teamfight, though positioning is still priority. *** Draven doesn't need to stand right in the center of the marker to catch the axe; Just a step or two in the right direction is sufficient if he was standing still when the axe connected. *** By default the back tick/tilde key (`~) will prevent Draven from attacking minions, allowing you to catch axes that would otherwise be blocked by minions or monsters. ** If moving, will lead ahead of selected direction. *** For example, throwing an axe and then immediately moving backwards will cause the axe to land behind Draven, making harassing much safer. *** Be prepared to compensate your movements in order to catch your , as this effect will not always be perfectly in sync with your movement speed. *** Similarly, you can throw an axe and immediately move towards a bush to make harassing safer. ** If Draven has 2 axes spinning and off cooldown, he can guarantee procs on his first 3 attacks in a fight, and has a high chance of catching at least one to refresh even if stunned (or flustered). * Much like any other global or long range ability, can be used to secure kills, steal objectives such as , and clear large creep waves when available, all within safety. ** Remember that will begin returning to the moment it strikes an enemy champion, including unintended targets. ** With timing and practice, you can cause to quickly strike an enemy twice in succession by recasting the spell after having thrown it. This will help prevent your enemy from dodging the return portion and the additional damage. * has multiple uses - from setting up a chase on an enemy, preventing a chase against you, denying ganks, and causing overall disruption to enemy targets. ** Due to the 'knockback' applied to enemies hit by , it can and will cancel enemy channeled spells such as , , and . It will cancel if he is hit while channeling. It can also cancel some gap-closing skills like and . It can break . * has many flexible applications both in and out of combat that allow to make use of it in a variety of ways, along with being a simple movement and attack speed steroid. ** 's primary purpose is as a chasing tool. By leading and catching and continually refreshing movement and attack speed bonuses, you can easily overpower and catch up to your targets. *** Bounce, lead, and catch off minions or neutral creeps when chasing out of range targets in order to refresh . *** To quickly close a gap on a target, activate within a moment before catching . This will give you the movement speed bonus from the first activation, and will make available again for another immediately. ** can be used to help catch your as they fall, or, alternatively, it can be used in order to strike enemy Champions with for harassment. ** Using can help you return to lane quicker if needed. With , this can be spammed without worry. ** Quickly striking engaging enemies with and catching the ricochet during an escape scenario can allow you to refresh constantly in order to avoid a direct engagement by kiting and possibly turn the tide of battle. *** Care must be taken not to enter range of Champions with targetable gap closers, such as or , as this may easily get you killed. * will deactivate if has not attacked an enemy after a certain amount of time (Approximately 6 seconds). However, this will be refreshed if attacks a turret or inhibitor, though you will not be granted the extra damage. ** It will also refresh if you reactivate , even if you have both axes active already. * can be deceptively powerful at melee range, as his will ricochet to him more often, giving him the extra damage from it, as well as easy activation of his , maximizing damage potential. ** If everything goes wrong, can still use and to escape. * can easily and quickly take down objectives with use of his steroid abilities, and . ** Against and , use a single to apply extra damage, and catch it in order to continually refresh the cooldown of for its potent attack speed steroid. ** Bounce off nearby minions to refresh every three seconds while sieging turrets to help destroy them quicker. * is limited to two at a time. However, if you throw one axe while doing so, and activate again after the attack, you will have three axes, allowing you to 'juggle' them. If catches all three axes without throwing them, it will immediately revert to two axes, with the third axe disappearing. Build Usage * Critical strikes greatly increase damage output by getting -like damage without having it on. Auto attacks with can also critically hit, though the bonus damage of the ability is added on after the critical damage and does not itself crit. ** will give an almost destructive increase in damage; even without factoring in critical strikes, the AD bonus makes a huge difference with your abilities. An is a solid choice as your first major item purchase as . ** If you buy , that makes an almost required purchase for due to all the stats it provides in this respect, along with the movement speed increase for chasing, positioning, and escaping. The passive also makes it easier to reach your axes! *Life steal is a very powerful statistic for to e. As acts as an amplified auto-attack, it will proc the full effect of life steal items from the damage done, giving a large boost in sustainability during laning and combat. ** Investing points into in the Utility Mastery Tree will usually provide sufficient life steal throughout the laning phase. An early will also provide great sustain. ** Since scales so well with increased attack damage, can be an excellent pick-up. * As with most carries, a is essential late-game to counter armor purchases. This is more important for than others due to his purely physical damage output. * Getting can greatly increase damage output by activating multiple times to receive damage procs from . ** When building your , try to get first, since each time you activate , , or you'll do double damage upon on the first auto-attack. ** Note that does not benefit from ability power, and his base attack damage is slightly low at early levels. This makes getting at early levels a gimmicky option. Recommended builds Countering * damage is purely physical, making armor items a good purchase. ** will help reduce the damage of . ** While will cause to be healed by his life steal percentage of 145% / 155% / 165% / 175% / 185% (Full attack damage + amplified bonus) damage after armor reduction, he will also take 30% magic damage from this 145% / 155% / 165% / 175% / 185% damage from . * marks the location where it will land on the ground; aim skillshots/CC/AoE abilities towards its landing position. This will either result in him not catching the axe, decreasing his damage, or in him being damaged/caught out of position. ** Keep in mind, however, may choose not to walk towards the drop location to bait you into wasting some of your stronger abilities in an attempt to hit him. ** Displacement abilities that knock-back or move position are well worth it, especially if he is doing well. If you do, his damage output drops dramatically. In particular, abilities make him well-suited to disrupt throughout all stages of the game. * Draven is extremely strong early game. Try to play as safely as possible and avoid dying to him, especially as due to his passive, he can very easily snowball out of control. * Try to avoid fighting Draven alone. Instead, with teammates, you force Draven to have a hard time catching his axes, as he will have to move a lot, making difficult to catch his axes properly. * Draven's damage output is extremely high with , but without it, it is no higher than other common ADCs. Try to make him miss catching an axe. If you do that, you have already reduced his damage output drastically. * Draven has no escapes, making him an easy prey for assassins and mages with CC. * You can save your low-health allies from being hit by by intercepting the axes' path. This will cause the axe to return to instead of continuing to move further. * In a match with two , one can catch the other's axe. Use this trick to deny your opponent the extra axe or prop another . * CCing can prevent him from destroying you with his AAs. Champion Spotlight de:Draven/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:ADC